wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sandy Sagebrush/Sandra's Builds
Hello there folks, I'm pretty new to the game and so I decided to go with the newest LRIG's I could find to fit what I would like. Currently I only have three decks built and would appreciate any help you all might have to offer to fine tune and/or just better my decks. I do ask though that if you are going to critique that you do so in a constructive and intelligent manner (IE, don't be a dickbag and just comment 'bad' or make quick calls without explaining as to why you're suggesting I do this and/or that) thank you in advance. Without further ado, here's my decks! Edit #1: Changed a few things around, Arts wise, will be looking to try and tune down the number of spells. Edit #2: Updated the decks a bit, changed a few things around, hopefully they are marginally better. ' Amethyst Atrophy (Nanashi) ' ' ' Signi: (40 w/ spells & 20 LB's)From level 1-4 3 x Servant O2 3 x Acnes, Natural Bacteria 3 x Echinoco, Natural Bacteria (LB) 3 x Yogurti, Natural Bacteria 4 x Servant D (LB) 4 x Natto, Natural Bacteria (LB) 3 x Mentagro, Natural Bacteria (LB) 3 x Previs, Natural Bacteria 2 x Madcow, Natural Bacteria 3 x Oigona, Natural Bacteria Princess (LB) 2 x Lactis, Natural Bacteria 3 x Nihokokabi, Natural Bacteria (LB) Spells: 2 x Bad Medicine 2 x Lovely Bio Arts: 1 x Bio Hazard / Fatal Punish (bet 2) 1 x Four Color Miasma 1 x Flaming Dragon, Poisonous Snake 1 x Bloody Slash 1 x Spread Death LRIG: Nanashi, That Nothing Nanashi, That One Remodeled Nanashi, That Two Remodeled Nanashi, That Three Remodeled Nanashi, That Four Another (Bet 2) ' Emerald Enhancement (Mel)' Signi: (40 w/ spells & 20 LB's)From level 1-4 4 x Servant O2 4 x Code Eat Torochee (Acc) 3 x Code Eat Fripota (LB) 2 x Servant D (LB) 3 x Code Eat Fried Egg (Acc) 4 x Code Eat Ketchu (LB & Acc) 3 x Code Eat Curry 2 x Code Eat Burger 3 x Code Eat Teaksauce (LB & Acc) 4 x Code Order Steak (LB) 4 x Code Eat Hambur (LB) Spells: 2 x Three Swords 2 x Extreme Food Arts: 1 x Common Destiny 1 x Pluralism Depiction 1 x Painful Separation from Loved Ones (bet 1) 1 x Vanish Like Mist 1 x Storm Warning LRIG: Mel-Ready Mel-Kalua Mel-Mojito Mel-Kir Mel-Martini (Bet 3) ' Ruby Reinforcement (Ril)' Signi: (40 w/ spells & 20 LB's)From level 1-4 4 x Perry, Black Ship of the Foreign Country (LB) 3 x Servant O2 3 x Servant D2 4 x Nohime, Returning Butterfly of Earnestness (LB) 3 x Alexand, Peerless Conquest (LB & Rise) 2 x Bors, Round Table of the Holy Body 4 x Sanzo, Tibetan of the Golden Mountain 3 x Akechi, Ruler of Three Days (LB & Rise) 3 x Goku, Western Monkey of the Sage's Stone (LB & Rise) 3 x Odanobu, Great Demon of Pride (LB & Rise) Spells: 2 x Ark of Fighting Spirit 2 x One Swing of the Divine Current 2 x Three Swords Arts: 1 x Your Flame, Martyred Name / Destruct Through 1 x Dragon Extinguishing Chain 1 x Phosphorescent Samsara / Flaming Dragon, Poisonous Snake 1 x Flameless Isolation (bet 2) 1 x Finishing Touches on the Fire Dragon (bet 2) LRIG: (From 0-4) Ril, Memory of Innocence Ril, Memory of Mutual Favor Ril, Memory of Shaking Ril, Memory of the Blue Sky Ril, Memory of Truth (bet 1) Category:Blog posts